


To Have a Heart

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Murder (mentioned), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: John suspects that even Sherlock Holmes has a heart. Read tags. One-Shot. Complete.
Kudos: 11





	To Have a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on July 24, 2015.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Sherlock was half illuminated by the street light, the sun having set hours ago, bent double, his coat resting around his ankles and his hands on his knees, supporting his weight. His stomach was clenching and unclenching violently and John watched as he gagged before finally retching, vomiting the meagre contents of his stomach onto the rain soaked pavement just below the lamp.

He was drenched, a result of both his own sweat and the falling rain, trembling from head to toe as the doctor neared him. His typically pale skin was seemingly see through under the glow of the light.

There was a shop nearby and John was in two minds of whether to go and buy him a bottle of water or just guide him home, away from nosey old ladies peering out of their living room windows.

He flinched as John placed a comforting hand on his upper arm, his right looping around his shaking shoulders as a means of support. John waited patiently as he vomited stomach bile onto the already existing mess on the floor, somehow managing to avoid soiling his shoes, trousers or coat.

Applying a comforting pressure to the detective's shoulder, John leaned close, ignoring the sour smell radiating from the man and whispered in his ear, patiently awaiting affirmation before guiding him home. Thankfully, they were only a few streets away from 221B and John knew that Sherlock would want to be left on his own when they reached their apartment.

He was completely aware that the detective wasn't sick. Instead, the vomiting was a direct result of the crime scene that they had just been called to. It appeared that even Sherlock was adversely affected by certain crimes. It wasn't as though this one had been particularly gory, John had assumed that it was the fact that one of the victims was a child.

Sherlock was particularly sensitive when it came to crimes involving children. John had never known why and he resolved to never question it. If it were something that Sherlock wished to share with him, then he wouldn't require John's interrogating. For now, John took it as a signal that Sherlock Holmes _did_ , in fact, have a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


End file.
